1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to clips. More particularly, the invention relates to fence rail clips which fasten fence rails to vertical fence posts. Specifically, the invention relates to a clip with a bracket that attaches to the post and a rail connector that is adapted to receive an end of a fence rail and to hold that rail at any one of a range of angles relative to the post.
2. Background Information
It has recently become more common to use either vinyl or plastic products for constructing fences for yards or decks and for railings on deck staircases. While vinyl fencing is aesthetically pleasing and easy to maintain, it poses somewhat of a problem for the contractor who must connect the various components together. It is difficult to connect the fence rails to the vertically extending fence posts. It is even more problematic if the rail must be secured to the post at an angle as is required during construction of a staircase or if fence is being built over undulating terrain.
There is therefore a need for an improved rail clip for attaching horizontal or angled fence rails to vertical fence posts.